Remains of a Lost Soul
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Bowser steals an invention from professor E. Gadd, he doesn't know what it actually does, but decides to try out the device on Mario anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for not uploading in awhile, I needed a break, anyway here's a new adventure story for you guys :)**

Chapter 1

Bowser held onto a weapon in his hand, a weapon planned for Mario's demise. Although, he had no idea what it did, Bowser felt intrigued to test it out. The weapon came from none other than professor , Bowser stole it from his laboratory. He actually took it by mistake. Mario is his ultimate enemy, so Bowser had to find out how he managed to figure out his dastardly evil plans all the time. It must have been that professor, but Bowser didn't know for sure. A few nights ago, he snuck into his lab and looked for some sort of spy gadget, but found a weird glove instead. Anxious to figure out what the weird contraption did, Bowser called Ludwig, one of his many koopalings, into the throne room. "Ludwig! Get into the throne room now!" Bowser yelled, his roar echoed throughout the room. Within seconds, Ludwig showed up at Bowser's feet.

"You called King Dad?" Ludwig asked, sounding a bit perplexed.

Bowser stood up from his red velvet throne, "Yes...I need to try out a new invention. You're going to be my guinea pig."

Ludwig took a few steps back and replied, "I-I don't like the sound of this Father…"

"Nonsense. Now, let me just put this thing on, and we'll get this show on the road." Bowser slid the glove onto his hand, its cold metal pierced his scales. The glove sent a shiver down his spine,"This thing is freezing! Eh, whatever, lets just get this over with." Bowser inspected the gadget even further. On the palm of the glove, a blue orb encased in a metal case. Its shine reflected Bowser's image back at him. "Alright, let's see here...Ludwig, I want you to move over here…" Bowser touched Ludwig with the gadget. The blue orb glowed, and a black substance began to form onto Ludwig. It crawled all over his body, it must have been painful to him because Ludwig shouted and screamed in pain. Bowser didn't let go, he actually gripped Ludwig even tighter to further increase his grasp. The black substance spread until no more room could be provided. Immediately after, Ludwig was absorbed into the blue orb, still shining brightly. Bowser felt shocked that his son disappeared before his very own eyes. "L-Ludwig!?" Bowser called, looking at the orb of the glove. All of a sudden, he felt a surge of energy, a surge of power driven through him from head to toe. "Woah, what is this feeling? I feel...stronger…" Bowser couldn't understand what happened, but all he knew was that somehow the device made him stronger. "Maybe this device can prove to be useful against Mario….yeah, I'll make him disappear forever! Gwahaha!" He laughed maniacally and prepared to leave for Peach's castle. "Koopalings! I'm going to kidnap the princess! Don't misbehave while I'm gone!" He yelled to the koopalings, who sat in a play room of the castle.

They all looked confused and simultaneously replied, "Again?!"

Bowser sighed, "Yes again, now I'll be back soon. Wish me luck." With that being said, Bowser left his castle to try out his new device on Mario.

**-At Peach's castle-**

"This is it, this is where Mario meets his demise…" Bowser muttered to himself, slowly crawling over a hill of grass to get a privates eye view of the entrance. He took out a random pair of binoculars and scoped out the area. "No guards equals easy access, heheha!" Bowser didn't even care about being careful, he just walked right into the entrance of the castle. Nobody greeted him at the door. "Where could Mario be?" Bowser asked himself while he walked over to the center of the main area in the castle. His head turned left and right, he had no idea where they could be. Bowser finally looked in front of him, only to find a brown boot slam into his muzzle. Bowser fell a few steps back, but regained his balance rather quickly. "Argh! Mario! No surprise attacks!...wait. You're not Mario… Green Stache?" Luigi stood there, his face showing anger.

"You're not going any further Bowser!" Luigi shouted, his fists were curled up and ready to fight.

Bowser put both of hands up in front of him and waved them like crazy, "I'm not looking for you Luigi, I'm here for Mario!"

Luigi jumped high in the air with his fist raised to the ceiling, "Too bad!" He yelled, while gravity took his course. His fist connected with Bowser's face, which ended with Bowser laying sprawled across the floor.

"Ugh, you persistent little…" Bowser could barely stand. He still felt dizzy from the blow.

Luigi chuckled, "If you're worn out now, facing Mario is going to be much more than you expect!" Bowser charged at Luigi and slid across the floor. He then pushed off the floor with his hands and flipped forward. This surprised Luigi, Bowser's feet made contact with the green plumber's face. Luigi flew back into the red stairs leading to the upper floor. The hit was so hard, that Luigi actually broke through them, and landed in the stairwell to the basement. The sound of the crash could be heard throughout the whole castle. Mario stood in the upper floor room, fixing the clock. It seemed to have froze, and Mario had to figure out a way to fix it. Mario actually stopped his work because of the loud noise he heard downstairs. "What was that?! Oh, I hope Luigi is ok…" Mario mused as he jumped down from the clock and headed downstairs to see the commotion. He rushed in to see the red stairs with a gaping hole inside them. "Luigi!" Mario yelled and continued his rush towards the hole. He saw Bowser with his claws raised above him, ready to rip Luigi to shreds. Luigi was unconscious, his body lay lifeless across the red carpet. "Noooo!" Mario shouted as he jumped on Bowser's head, creating a long tall lump on his head in the process.

"Grrr, Mario…." Bowser looked in front of him to see the red plumber shaking Luigi to hopefully revive him. "Oh no you don't!" Bowser roared, and swung his claws at Mario. Mario felt his overalls rip, Bowser's claws nearly missed his skin. _"Now's my chance…" _Bowser thought as he slammed his palm onto Mario's chest. The blue orb glowed once again, a black substance grew over Mario's body. He screamed in pain, yelling Luigi's name. The black substance drifted across his body even faster, it almost covered half of his body. At this point, Mario started to struggle and fight back. The black substance already covered most of his body, now near his head. It slowly started to cover his face, creeping upon what little skin he had left. The black substance covered him entirely, but apparently, Luigi fired a ball of thunder at Bowser. This interrupted the process, Bowser fell backwards away from Mario, while Mario fell to the ground.

Luigi struggled to get on his feet, but managed to do so. He was breathing heavily,"Stay...away...from….Mario…" Luigi said between breaths. Mario laid on the ground, probably unconscious, but Luigi had to focus on the task at hand. Luigi focused all his electricity in his hand, it spark and crackled. It started to form a shape, long and broad. The shape turned out to be a sword, a thundersword that is.

Bowser stared at him in awe, "When did you learn to do that?"

Luigi pointed his sword at him, "I've mastered the thunderhand, so has Mario. We both figured out that there were so many possibilities that could be made." Luigi lunged at Bowser and stabbed his sword through his belly. Electricity shot through Bowser, his body was shocked with several volts of electricity. Luigi triumphantly took the sword out of Bowser, he fell to the ground within seconds. "That takes care of that...now for Mario." Luigi said to himself and ran over to Mario's side. Mario, laid across the red carpet, opened his eyes. They were a glowing red. The black substance covered every inch of him.

"L-Luigi? What happened?" Mario asked, confused.

Luigi picked Mario off the carpet, "I'll explain later, for now, let's take care of Bowser."

Mario nodded and grabbed Bowser's feet. He began to swing Bowser around and around. After he reached enough speed, Mario released Bowser. He flew through the ceiling of the basement stairwell, and continued to fly out of the castle.

Mario brushed his hands together, "There we go, now can we figure out what happened to me?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, maybe the professor knows something about this." Luigi replied, he and Mario jumped into their karts and headed to professor's laboratory.

**AN: Alright! First chapter is done! I have a feeling this story is going to be good so stay tuned :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Professor 's lab stood there, awaiting two plumbers to enter. Both Mario and Luigi knew the professor well, Luigi had the most experiences with him though. They had to travel deep beneath the castle through a new elevator that was installed. 's lab had to be moved inside the castle walls because of ghosts raiding his other one. The two plumbers stepped inside the elevator, they felt their stomachs drop as it reached 50 meters below the mushroom kingdom. The elevator door opened, the bros were amazed with the vast amount of gadgets in the lab. Professor sat in a swivel chair by his desk, jotting down some data. His chair twisted around, now faced his uninvited guests. "Hello boys, what brings you down here?" He asked, spinning around in his chair a few times. Mario stared at Luigi, signaling him to answer.

Luigi nodded, "Well, as you can see, something happened to Mario…Bowser used some kind of device, and it made him turn all black."

stood up from his swivel chair and examined Mario from head to toe. "Hmmm, interesting...Ah! The process was incomplete!" shouted all of a sudden, and continued, "Mario's condition is from his soul being absorbed from one of my inventions. Although, i have no idea how Bowser got his grubby hands on it."

Luigi gasped, "But...does that mean Mario's soul is gone?"

chuckled, "No, Sonny. The process wasn't finished, Mario still has a small amount of his soul left in him. Bowser took most of it though. You see, my invention converts souls to energy. I was going to use it against the ghosts in your mansion Luigi, but the problem was resolved before I got a chance to introduce you to it."

"So, I guess my thunder blast saved Mario's life then...go ahead and thank me Mario." Luigi chuckled and slapped Mario on the back.

Mario glared at him, "Anyways, is there anyway for me to change back?" He asked.

licked his lips and pondered the question for a moment," Well, unless you get the invention back from Bowser, I can't do anything for you. However, I would like to do some tests on you to see if you've changed at all structurally." Mario nodded as motioned for Mario to follow him to a different section of the lab. After they left, Luigi sat in the swivel chair and spun around. While Luigi was having fun in the chair, Mario and got down to business. laid Mario down on a soft white bed with steel frames surrounding it. They enveloped the whole bed, long strips of steel. walked over to some machines and pressed random buttons rapidly, within a short amount of time, Mario was encased by a magnetic field. The professor kept looking at some monitors while Mario kept absolutely still. A few minutes past, and the magnetic field was shut down, freeing Mario from its grasp. He stepped out of the bed and walked over to . "Well, your entire structure has been changed, its almost like you're not Mario anymore…" He said, looking away from Mario's eyes. Mario felt dumbfounded at the professor's findings.

"Then...what am I?" He asked, staring at his black body.

shook his head, "I have no idea Sonny...all I know is the your DNA has changed, maybe you can do some new things that you've never been able to do before?"

"Yeah...maybe so...alright, Luigi! We're leaving now!" Mario called out to his younger sibling who was still spinning on the chair. Luigi sat up from the chair and followed Mario to the exit.

**AN: I apologize for the short chapter, and for the long time it took me to do it. I have been unmotivated recently, so please forgive me. I will try to upload a longer chapter next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them :) Anyway, just to let you know, there is going to be some harsh language in this chapter and probably future ones as well. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 3

Mario and Luigi left the professor's lab, and headed towards the elevator they came from. Once above ground, they stopped by the entrance of the castle. "Let's see...if that invention allows Bowser to steal people's souls, then where would he be?" Mario asked his younger brother Luigi.

Luigi put on his thinking cap(despite having a cap on already) and said, "Well, a lot of the mushroom citizens gather in Toad Town to buy things…"

"Alright! That's the first place we'll check then!" Mario shouted, running out of the castle. He didn't even wait for Luigi, who could barely catch up to him. They both immediately took a warp pipe to Toad Town. Screams could be heard from the warp pipe, both of them slid down a pipe of twists and turns. Mario and Luigi finally popped out of the warp pipe and into what they figured was enemy territory. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of place yet. Mario placed his hands over his eyes, they resembled the shape of binoculars. "Let's see...I don't see anything wrong going on over here Weegee. Maybe Bowser isn't here?" Mario looked at Luigi for answers, but saw him over by a nearby pond. Luigi swayed his finger through the clear blue water, it created dozens of ripples around his finger.

Finally taking his finger out of the pond, Luigi looked over his shoulder and replied, "What was that Mario?"

Mario sighed, "Nevermind, let's just split up so we can find Bowser ok?"

"What if we can't find him? What if he's not here?" Luigi asked, he seemed to be in the mood to play 20 questions.

Mario sighed again, this time more annoyed than ever, "Let's just split up ok? No questions asked…" Mario yelled as he walked off into a different direction. Luigi was left alone, and he didn't like to be alone.

Luigi's POV

Great, Mario left me alone to find Bowser who might not even be here! Why does he always insist on us splitting up? We are the Mario BROS! We're supposed to stick together! Oh well, what's done is done. Let's see, maybe Bowser is in that shop over there! My hand turns the door knob and I step inside to find the place deserted, except for a cashier all the way at the end of the store. All of these items are neatly organized along these wooden walls. They actually look like they are floating in the air, after realizing this, I walk over to one of the items on the wall. I swipe my hand underneath it, nothing. It seems that some otherworldly powers are making these items float. Maybe this toad at the counter knows anything. "Excuse me, why are the items floating?" I ask, trying my best not to sound stupid.

He looks at me like I'm a dumbass or something, a small chuckle escapes his lips. Of course, he tries to cover it up with his hand, but I already saw it. "You do realize that the items are stuck to the wall right? These items are made of paper, but it seems like you can't use them."

_Damn! I think we're in the wrong toad town… _I thought. "Listen...have you seen Bowser around here?" I ask, putting my elbow on the counter.

"Which one? The paper Bowser or the other one?!" He starts to laugh. His laugh is so annoying and loud that it would probably blow my ears off if he were any closer.

I slam my fist against the counter. "Don't give me that crap! Just tell me if you've seen him or not!" I shout, grabbing his tiny shirt collar and pulling him onto the counter. _Calm down...you're just on edge because Mario left you alone. Don't take it out on him. _My thoughts are interrupted by the cashier at the counter speaking.

"I-I honestly don't know! If I knew, I would have seen toads running all over the place." He stammers, a look of shock and fear on his face. I let go of his collar and storm out of the store. I hear him yell something, but I ignore it and continue to walk out.

Mario's POV

Stupid Luigi, playing 20 questions at a time like this. Who does he think he is? Anyway, I have to focus on finding Bowser, where could he be? All I see is a post office, some blue circus tent, and a few houses. I walk even further, I actually see more of the area. A badge shop and a blue gate with a star on it are also here. Why does this all look too familiar? Then again, why does it all look so unfamiliar? I feel like I've never seen this stuff in my life, yet something in my head tells me I have. I don't know who to trust. I make my way towards the blue gate with the star on it. It opens out of the blue and that actually startles me for a second. I trudge on forward though, seeing a nice looking fountain on my way to this small blue bridge. Then I see a blue hill with a brown brick trail. The further I head down the trail, the darker the sky gets. Once I near the end of the trail, the sky is a rich indigo, with a thousand stars twinkling in my eyes. My eyes travel upward, I look at the huge blue mountain before me. Something tells me it's name is Star Summit, but I don't know how that name just popped in my head. Climbing to the summit seemed like an easy task, until I actually climbed the mountain. Every step felt like agony, no, worse than agony. The steps were so steep that it felt like I was doing the splits every time I went upward. "I shouldn't have eaten that spaghetti with meatballs before we left…" I mumble, obviously complaining about my stomach. I felt nauseated, but kept moving forward since no one counts on a hero to climb a summit, only to find him hurling over the side a few steps in. My heart stops, my legs stop, my whole body freezes. I see a couple of toads on one step close to the summit. They looked unconscious, but I wasn't sure. My body moved again to help them, to see if they were alright.

One toad opened his eyes and mutters, "Help...us...top of summit…" His eyes closed shut again after that. I shook him and yelled at him to wake up, but to no avail. He wasn't waking up anytime soon. I feel anger build up inside me, my fists covered in black clenched. I rush up to the top of the summit, passing by even more dead toads. Finally I reach the summit, but what I see up there is absolutely horrifying. Dozens, no hundreds of toads lay dead on the summit. I look in the center, and I see Bowser choking a toad with his bare hands. He finally chucks the toad to the ground, luckily the toads soft mushroom hat broke his fall. Bowser's head turns towards me, then he raises his hand towards the sky. A strange contraption is on his palm. A blue orb in the center of it glows. A blue light surrounds Bowser and all the dead toads like a barrier. All the toads start to turn black, a lot faster than usual. In minutes, they all turn entirely black and are absorbed into the blue orb. The blue barrier of light disappears, and Bowser puts his hand back down. I hear a loud roar escape Bowser's mouth, I actually have to cover my ears because it's so excruciatingly loud. Once the roar stops, Bowser starts to charge at me, For once in my life, I'm actually scared of Bowser this time around.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! :D Sorry I had to :P and just to let you know, the POV sections are written in first person present tense. The other stuff is written in third person past tense. I hope I didn't cause any confusion. I just feel like it's easier to write first person in present tense, also it's easier to connect with the characters. So please don't hate me XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I will update again hopefully very soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here comes another chapter :) enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Mario's POV

Before Bowser hit me, I felt myself disappear. I didn't know what happened, or where I was going. I reappear right behind Bowser and instinctively kick him high into the air. Man did he fly! My feet spring me high into the air right above Bowser. My hands clasp together and slam into Bowser, making him fall at an amazing speed towards the summit. A giant crater forms where he landed on the summit. Bowser just lays there, barely moving, not even a twitch could be seen. I land on the ground shortly thereafter. I slowly walks over to the crater, looking at the defeated Bowser. Finally, he actually twitches a little. "Looks like I win again." I remark with a snarky grin across my face. Unfortunately, Bowser regains his footing, bit by bit, and I see him standing up again.

"Gwahaha! You actually thought you defeated me that easily? I am much more powerful now!" Bowser shouts and slashes his razor claws at me. Of course, I don't even bother dodging it, but something strange happens. The claw goes right through me. Seeing this happen before my eyes bewilders me. Since Bowser missed me, he tripped forward a small amount, allowing me to send him flying. I use my palm to forcefully push at his chest, but then another strange thing occurs. A ball of white light forms around my hand and blasts Bowser off of the summit. He flies all the way down to a random house next to the summit. I examine my hand, looking at it with a confused expression. "What in the world did I just do?" I mutter to myself, almost forgetting that Bowser may still be alive. I jump down next to the house, nearly flabberghasted at the fact that I jumped two times my normal height. I land with a small crate forming beneath my feet. I guess I landed too hard, hehe, sorry ground. Anyway, I got to look for Bowser. Hmmmm, there's another large crater on the ground, but no sign of Bowser. Maybe he limped into that house over there? The house had blinding white walls, and a long purple cone shaped roof. Somebody has good taste, not. Anyway, time to see what Bowser's up to. I step inside the ugly looking house and find a person with a purple cloak, and light yellow curls protruding from the sides and top of the hood. The person appeared to be wearing a star that probably holds the cloak together, as well as red shoes for their feet. I walk up to her, she is standing behind a round table with a blue and green cloth over it. A crystal prism is on the table too, I wonder if she's a fortune teller? I look at the floor for a few seconds and see stars projecting from a pink skylight. I finally get the nerve to talk to this strange person. "Ummmm, hello." I say, sounding a little more nervous than I wanted to. The person stares at me with their glowing yellow eyes behind a dark complexion hidden because of their hood. "Have you seen a large koopa come through here?" I ask again. The person lifts up a sleeve of her cloak and points to a wooden door to the right. I thank the person who i think is a fortune teller and move on towards the door. Upon opening the door, I see a small flight of stairs that make a slight curve upwards. Climbing them rather quickly, another wooden door flies into my field of vision. I pry it open and find another small room, with a special visitor. I see a small red bed, a bright blue dresser, with two yellow drawers. Next to the dresser is a tall wooden shelf with three sections. A short little white table holding a vase filled with flowers sits next to a window. The special visitor seems to be conversing with another weird cloaked person. "Bowser! You're not getting away!" I yell, and charge up a white light between my fingertips. I extend my hand towards Bowser, and then a glowing white beam bursts out of my hand, obliterating Bowser in the process. Bowser breaks through the window and hits a side of the summit outside. The cloaked figure sits in the corner of the room trembling, obviously afraid of what I just did. I completely ignore the person and jump out of the window myself, to finish what I started. I walk up to Bowser, who is sprawled across the floor almost unconscious. A white light glows between my fingertips again, I can feel its power surging through me. Charging up the energy in my hand, waiting for enough power to build so I can destroy Bowser once and for all. He did this to me, now it's time for revenge.

"Mario!" I hear my name being called, but don't know who it is. I can hear footsteps rapidly heading towards me, then I feel a sharp pain in my side. I feel the cold hard ground, I can't help but think that somebody tackled me to the ground. Looking up, I see Luigi. He offers to help me up, and I accept.

I glare at him, "Why did you do that Luigi? I could have gotten rid of Bowser once and for all!" I yell in his face. He looks at me with utter disappointment.

"Mario, we have to protect the professor's invention, whatever you were about to do, it would've destroyed it. We'll have to disable it instead." Luigi explains to me. Although, I don't quite understand why we _have_ to save the professor's invention. He can just make a new one anyway.I look over at Luigi, and I see Bowser right behind him.

"Luigi look out!" I shout, but it was too late. Bowser imbedded his palm onto Luigi's back. The blue orb glowed and started to absorb his soul. For some reason, the gadget worked a lot faster than usual, and devoured Luigi in a nanosecond. "Noooooo! Bowser you bastard!" I yell with a bursting amount of anger. I lunge at him, but Bowser roars. This wasn't a regular roar, it sent me flying backwards with great force. I watch as Bowser teleports away from the scene. "Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I shout out so the whole mushroom kingdom can hear. Just then, my mushroom phone rings. I pick it up, well what do you know? It's the professor.

"Did you get my invention back by any chance?" He asks me, I'm afraid to answer because I obviously haven't gotten it back yet.

Tears nearly well up in my eyes as I reply, "N-no...I tried, but instead my brother's soul was absorbed…"

"That's a shame, Bowser is getting power hungry. We'll have to think of another place where there is a lot of people." he responds and continues, "I forgot that I put a tracker in that device. I always put trackers in my devices, just in case I misplace them, but as you know with my age, I forget things quite easily."

I try not to sound frustrated, "Yeah, well, where is Bowser now?" I ask.

It takes a few moments for him to respond, he's probably checking his tracker device. "He's...in his castle right now. I suggest you head over there right away Mario, something might be up."

"Ok, I'll head there right now." With that being said, I hang up my phone and head out of star summit. With Bowser's castle in my sights, all I can think about is taking back 's invention, and taking out Bowser; once and for all.

**AN: Well, as I said last chapter, I delivered a longer chapter this time :) I really hope everyone enjoyed this, and next chapter may or may not be the last chapter. I'll see what I can do to extend the plot. If I can't, well then its going to be the last chapter. Sorry :( Anyway, see you guys next time. By the way, for some reason, it won't let me use the professor's name E. G a d d. I don't know why, but whenever I put it in, it disappears when I submit the chapter. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I traveled down a warp pipe to get to Bowser's castle. Its funny, because I put a secret warp pipe system all around the mushroom kingdom. Bowser has no idea I put a warp pipe next to his castle. Jumping out of the warp pipe, I tread the perilous terrain full of hot geysers and lava pits. They were scattered everywhere, except I had my doubts about that because some of them seem to be in strategic places. After awhile of jumping and dodging, I made an odd discovery. Usually Bowser places some koopatrols to guard the castle gates, but this time there was no one standing by the gates. Basically, Bowser is just letting me in, I can't help but feel this is a trap. I run down to the gates anyway, preparing myself for the inevitable. The gates to his castle were unusually large, Bowser himself could fit through them very easily, I don't know why he had to make them larger. Using my newfound abilities, I blast down the chains that hold the gate shut with my white beam. The gate falls down with an abrupt slam against the earth. Once again, nobody is here to greet me this time. No koopa troopas, goombas, or even hammer bros. I don't even see thwomps waiting to get me as their prey. I walk in uninvited as I usually do, seeing a long hallway that's not full of enemies is actually surprising to me. I start to whistle a familiar tune because I am bored out of my mind. These endless hallways are killing me, every once in awhile though, I'll see a random metal door. Out of curiosity, I check it out, and it happens to be an empty room full of useless supplies or food. There are a few doors that look out of the ordinary as well, although I think those are the koopalings rooms. The last thing I want to do is run into trouble, despite how boring it may be. "Man this is so boring...I need to find Bowser quick and tell him how boring his castle is." I mutter while walking through neverending hallways. "To think there isn't a foyer, or a throne room…" Just as I said that, I turned a corner to find a new path. This one looks different than all the others, it has a long red carpet, and leads to large green double doors. "This looks exciting!" I shout, my voice echoes throughout the castle, because I'm the only one in it. I rush through the doors, bursting with excitement and energy.

Bowser stands inside the room I burst into, he stares at me. He looks a lot bigger from the last time I saw him, his red hair on the top of his head flows down to the back of his shell. The claws are much longer and sharper on his hands and feet. The fangs in his mouth grew much larger in size. The black bands on his wrists were stretched because of his massive growth. Overall, I felt horrified of Bowser, my new abilities may not be able to help me now. "You know, getting to you was pretty boring, where are your troops?" I ask, stepping closer to the monster before me. He didn't respond. The only thing he did was show the gadget on his wrist to me. The gadget looks different now, what was only a strap with a blue orb his palm, now covers nearly half his arm with silver metal. It's almost like the gadget is becoming a part of him. I guess he showed it to me because, no, it can't be. Bowser absorbed the souls of his own minions! "How could you! You took the lives of your own troops to sustain your own!" I yell at him, I couldn't help but get furious at him. Bowser is going out of control, and it's up to me to stop him. "I'm going to stop this madness Bowser! I'm not going to let you get away with this!" I couldn't stop yelling, my anger is getting the best of me at this point. Bowser starts to yell in pain, I have no idea why. The blue orb on the gadget glows, and the metal extends up his arm. It keeps going until it reaches his shoulder, then stops abruptly. For some reason, on Bowser's shoulder, the gadget formed some kind of metal pad on it. It had the same blue orb on Bowser's palm, and the metal pad was black instead of silver. Before I consume myself in my thoughts, Bowser takes action and pounds his fist at the ground. The impact breaks the ground open, causing Me and Bowser to fall through the floor. I get back on my feet, and I take a look at my surroundings. There are dozens of glass capsules everywhere, each holding a different type of minion from Bowser's army. I don't why they're here, but I have a hunch I'm going to find out soon. "What is all this?" I ask Bowser, who is still picking himself up from the fall.

"This is my cloning station, where I get an infinite amount of minions. Bwahaha!" Bowser starts to laugh at me.

"What's so funny?" I ask, irritated.

"Oh, nothing. It's just funny how oblivious you are to the situation you are in." Bowser replies, recovering from his laughter.

"I always wondered how you kept coming at me with more enemies. Now I know why." I really had no idea how he kept getting more enemies to throw at me. I mean, the last thing I would expect would be cloning.

Bowser starts to laugh yet again, "You really don't understand do you?" After he says that, the blue orb on his palm begins to glow. There's a flash of blue light, it literally blinds me for a few seconds. A few seconds pass and my sight has returned to me, the first thing I notice is that all the minions in the capsules are gone. _"No way...he couldn't have…"_ I direct my attention over to Bowser. He is watching the gadget crawl up his skin, past his shoulder. Down to his chest. Over his entire body. Now his whole body is silver, his chest is now has a big blue orb in the center. Black metal covers his legs, with a blue orb on the knee cap. His face turns silver, his eyes are now blue orbs. His long hair and claws also change into a rich dark blue. "You're in trouble now…" Bowser mumbles, his eyes light up to a bright blue. I can't win this fight, Bowser is just way too powerful. I run away from the monster before me, running as fast as I can. Only a few steps and I already see Bowser in front of me. He slashes me with his claw, bright glowing red blood escapes my body. _"W-what? I thought I couldn't get hurt in this form?" _ I press against the wound on my chest.

"How did you hurt me?" I ask, grimacing with pain.

"I don't really know how...but I like it." He replies with a psychotic grin. I charge up energy between my fingertips, hoping to give Bowser a surprise blast.

"Come and get me! I dare ya!" I yell, hopefully provoking Bowser. He actually charges at me, wow! What luck. I take the energy and shoot through his midsection, it creates a large gaping hole. I can see through Bowser, finally something worth looking at! I feel like the battle is over, Bowser falls to the floor, possibly dead. I don't know what to do other than jump for joy, but it hurts to jump because of my wound. The gadget starts to unwind, now only a strap on Bowser's palm. I take it off of him and teleport out of the basement. "Time to return this to professor E Gadd." I say out loud and begin to exit the castle. When I exit the castle, the gadget's blue orb glows with an intense blue light. All of this black substance spews out and starts to form shapes on the ground. The shapes take human form, and turn into toads, minions, and finally, my brother Luigi. I look at myself and see the good old white gloves and blue overalls. Luigi runs over to me and hugs me. I feel tears well up in my eyes, but bat them away. The toads flee away from Bowser's castle, as for Bowser's minions, they surround us. Hundreds of them ensnare us in a circle. They step closer and closer.

Luigi looks at me with worry, "What do we do Mario?"

"What we do best!" I shout and begin to stomp on all the goombas, koopas, and other minions. Luigi does the same, we are such a good team. All of the minions get destroyed in mere minutes, and Luigi and I collect the loot they leave behind.

Luigi stares at the gold coins with huge eyes, "We're rich Mario!"

"Tell me about it! Alright, Let's head home, then we can decide what to do with it." I reply. Luigi looks a little glum after I say that, but I ignore it and we both head home. I guess he wanted to decide what to do with it right then and there. Anyway, it doesn't take us too long to get home because of my wonderful warp pipe system. Once home, Luigi and I preach about our fortune to Peach and the others. All of them give us suggestions on what to do with it, but Luigi had the greatest suggestion of them all.

A few months later, I visit Luigi at his mansion. However, I almost didn't find it, because it looks completely different. Luigi made into a castle of our own so we don't have to live at Princess Peach's castle anymore. "Thanks Luigi...I knew you would make good use of the money." I make a small smile, I finally feel happy that it's all over. Bowser's defeated, I have a new home, and the princess doesn't have to deal with us or Bowser anymore. All is finally well. Back at Bowser's castle, Bowser lies unconscious on his secret underground floor. His fingers twitch slightly and his eyelids open and close a few times.

"I'm alive…"

**AN: Looks like Mario still has someone to worry about :) not to mention Peach too. Anyway, I'm going to take a short 2 weeks off from writing. I have finals coming up and need to prepare/study. At least I finished this story for everyone :)**


End file.
